Poszukiwanie horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta
.}} |data = Od kwietnia 1996 roku do 2 maja 1998 roku |miejsce = Wielka Brytania |powód = Zniszczenie wszystkich horkruksów Voldemorta, aby umożliwić zabicie go i zakończenie wojny |uczestnicy = * * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Gryfek |grafika = Mi1V0TZG-720.jpg }} Poszukiwanie horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta (ang. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's Horcrux Hunt) — misja rozpoczęta przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, której celem było poszukiwanie przedmiotów, w których Lord Voldemort ukrył cząstki swej duszy. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, na jego polecenie Harry Potter kontynuował misję. Albus Dumbledore rozpoczął poszukiwanie w 1996 roku, kiedy odnalazł i zniszczył pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Po jego śmierci zadanie ukończenia misji przypadło Harry'emu Potterowi, a pomagali mu w tym Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley. Swoją wyprawę rozpoczęli po ślubie Billa i Fleur Weasley, a wszystkie horkruksy odnaleźli i zniszczyli do 2 maja 1998 roku. Historia Stworzenie horkruksów mały|lewo|118px|Szesnastoletni Voldemort Opętany wizją nieśmiertelności od najmłodszych lat, Riddle stworzył horkruksy, aby zapobiec swojej śmierci''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' . Horkruks jest przedmiotem, w którym ktoś umieścił cząstkę swojej duszy, co chroni taką osobę przed śmiercią. Swojego pierwszego horkruksa Tom Riddle stworzył w wieku szesnastu lat, a stał się nim jego dziennik. Zginęła wtedy mugolaczka, Marta Warren, którą zabił za pomocą Bazyliszka, kiedy była w toalecie dla dziewcząt. W następnym roku szkolnym Tom zapytał ówczesnego profesora eliksirów, Horacego Slughorne'a, o horkruksy i dowiedział się, że rzeczywiście można stworzyć więcej niż jeden. W ciągu następnych lat, wykorzystując morderstwa mugoli i czarodziei, stworzył jeszcze cztery horkruksy. Były to Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta, Medalion Salazara Slytherina, Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff i Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Voldemort uważał, że siedem jest potężną magiczną liczbą, zdecydował się rozszczepić swoją duszę na siedem części. W 1981 roku dusza Riddle'a była już podzielona na pięć części, co sprawiło, że stał się on bardzo niestabilny. W Halloween bieżącego roku Tom udał się do domu Potterów w Dolinie Godryka, aby zabić małego Harry'ego, który według przepowiedni miał być tym, który posiada moc tak wielką, że zdoła nią pokonać Czarnego Pana''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' . Plan Toma nie powiódł się, ponieważ zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry'ego i uderzyło rykoszetem w Voldemorta, a wtedy cząstka jego okaleczonej duszy oderwała się i przywiązała do małego chłopca. Jakiś czas po powstaniu Voldemorta, stworzył on kolejny horkruks, którym był jego wąż, Nagini. Quirrell jako tymczasowy horkruks mały|prawo|220x220px|Marna część duszy Voldemorta Quirrell był w stanie z niewielkimi trudnościami przedostać się przez sześć pułapek, stworzonych przez nauczycieli Hogwartu, które miały na celu chronić Kamień Filozoficzny. Kiedy dotarł do ostatniej komnaty znalazł w niej Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, jednak nie wiedział, jak wydostać z niego kamień. Posunął się tak daleko, że rozważał rozbicie lustra. W końcu Harry sam zdołał dotrzeć do ostatniej komnaty i był zaskoczony, że spotkał Quirrella zamiast Snape'a. Quirrell niewerbalnie związał Harry'ego i stworzył ścianę ognia za drzwiami, aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę, a następnie, na polecenie Voldemorta, zmusił Harry'ego do spojrzenia w lustro. Harry zobaczył w nim swoje odbicie z kamieniem w kieszeni spodni i poczuł, że kamień naprawdę się tam znalazł. mały|lewo|192x192px|Voldemort będący z tyłu głowy Quirrella Kiedy Harry skłamał na temat tego, co zobaczył w lustrze, Quirrell rozwinął swój turban, aby odsłonić twarz lorda Voldemorta, która znajdowała się z tyłu głowy profesora. Harry i Quirrell rozpoczęli walkę o posiadanie kamienia, która zakończyła się klęską czarnoksiężnika i śmiercią profesora Quirrella. Ciało, które Quirrell i Riddle ze sobą dzielili, spłonęło i rozpadło się pod wpływem dotyku Harry`ego, który chroniony był zaklęciem Lily, od czasu gdy oddała życie za syna. W konsekwencji Quirrell upadł i zmarł, a Voldemort opuścił go i uciekł. Pomimo tego, że stał się żyjącym horkruksem – jak Nagini – przez ostatni rok swojego życia, Quirrell ostatecznie nie stracił swojej duszy, nawet próbując czasami stawiać słaby opór (pomimo faktu, że Voldemort był dużo silniejszy od niego). Odkrycie tajemnicy Voldemorta przez Dumbledore'a Zniszczenie dziennika Toma Riddle'a mały|lewo|233x233px|Komnata Tajemnic W 1993 r. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie była oblegana przez niewidzialny terror. Komnata Tajemnic została ponownie otwarta, wywołując przerażenie wśród uczniów i nauczycieli''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' . Po tym jak kilku uczniów zostało spetryfikowanych, Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger zdecydowali się spróbować rozwiązać zagadkę. Po odkryciu kilku wskazówek i tajemniczego pamiętnika, zdali sobie sprawę, że potwór, który przerażał uczniów, był bazyliszkiem, a wejście do Komnaty mieściło się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Niestety także Hermiona została ofiarą bazyliszka, zanim zdołali rozwiązać zagadkę do końca''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' .Kiedy Ginny została porwana do Komnaty Tajemnic przez potwora, Harry i Ron chcieli ją odnaleźć. Próbowali przekazać informacje Gilderoyowi Lockhartowi, który miał za zadanie znaleźć Ginny, jednak przekonali się, że jest oszustem, i że zamierza opuścić zamek. Grożąc profesorowi, chłopcy zaprowadzili go do łazienki Jęczącej Marty i otworzyli przejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się w środku, Lockhart ukradł Ronowi różdżkę i próbował wymazać chłopcom pamięć. Różdżka Weasleya była uszkodzona, więc kiedy profesor rzucał zaklęcie, odbiło się ono rykoszetem i uderzyło w samego Lockharta, powodując trwałe uszkodzenia w umyśle Gilderoya i niszcząc jaskinię. Kontynuując plan uratowania Ginny, Harry udał się do Komnaty, a Ron tworzył wyjście przez skały. mały|prawo|211x211px|Ginny i Harry w Komnacie Tajemnic Harry znalazł Ginny leżącą w Komnacie Tajemnic, umierającą, jak dowiedział się od młodego Toma Riddle'a, chłopca z pamiętnika. Potter ostrzegł Toma przed wielkim niebezpieczeństwem, jednak okazało się, że jest nim sam Tom, który zaraz przywołał bazyliszka z głębi komnaty. Harry`emu udało się pokonać Króla Wężów z pomocą Faweksa, feniksa Dumbledore'a, który oślepił bazyliszka szponami, a następnie uleczył rannego Pottera swoimi łzami. Mimo że potwór Slytherina został pokonany, Tom Riddle nadal był w stanie zagrozić Harry`emu, więc Faweks podrzucił chłopcu dziennik Toma Riddle'a, który Potter następnie zniszczył, dźgając go kłem bazyliszka''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' . Wspomnienie Voldemorta zniknęło, a Ginny zaczęła odzyskiwać siły. Wyjaśniła Harry`emu, że była opętana przez wspomnienie Voldemorta z dziennika i musiała robić wszystko, co jej kazał. Kiedy wszyscy wydostali się z Komnaty, Harry opowiedział o całym zdarzeniu profesorowi Dumbledore'owiHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), . Całe zdarzenie i rola, jaką Harry w nim odegrał, bardzo wzbudziła zainteresowanie Dumbledore'a, ponieważ od lat wiedział, że Lord Voldemort od dawna eksperymentuje z czarną magią. Podejrzewał, że Riddle stworzył horkruksy, jednak nie miał dowodów do momentu, w którym Harry przyniósł mu dziennik Toma. Tym co najbardziej niepokoiło Dumbledore'a było to, że niespodziewanie i z taką łatwością dziennik, który powinien być skrzętnie ukryty, dostał się w ręce dziecka. Z tego powodu podejrzewał, iż nie był to jedyny horkruks, jednak znów nie miał na to żadnych dowodów, poza własnymi domysłami. Zniszczenie pierścienia Marvolo Gaunta mały|prawo|207x207px|Pierścień Kadmusa Peverella Po zbadaniu przeszłości Voldemorta, Albus Dumbledore zauważył, że pierścień, który należał wcześniej do Marvola, teraz był w posiadaniu jego syna, MorfinaHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) . Odnalazł go i dzięki jego wspomnieniu dowiedział się, że owy pierścień zginął po wizycie Toma Riddle'a Juniora, syna Meropy GauntHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) . Z dalszych badań na temat życia Voldemorta, Dumbledore dowiedział się, że Tom lubił kolekcjonować trofea i domyślił się, że chłopak ukradł pierścień, a następnie uczynił go jednym ze swoich pierwszych horkruksów. Albus Dumbledore znalazł pierścień latem 1996 roku w chacie Gaunta. W pierścieniu umieszczono kamień, który według Marvola był własnością Kadmusa Peverella, co było oczywiście prawdą, ponieważ był to Kamień Wskrzeszenia, jeden z legendarnych Insygniów Śmierci. mały|lewo|249x249px|Dumbledore z pierścieniem Zapominając, że kamień był horkruksem, Dumbledore włożył go, chcąc raz jeszcze zobaczyć swoją zmarłą rodzinę. Niestety na pierścieniu ciążyła klątwa, która przeszła na Dumbledore'a, kiedy go włożył. Zdołał to jednak utrzymać w tajemnicy dzięki swoim ponadprzeciętnym umiejętnościom. Albus zniszczył horkruks za pomocą Miecza Godryka Gryffindora, jednak ku zdziwieniu dyrektora, nie powstrzymało to śmiertelnej klątwy. Dumbledore poprosił o pomoc Severusa Snape'a, który dzięki licznym zaklęciom i eliksirom zdołał zatrzymać klątwę tylko w dłoni dyrektora, jednak obaj wiedzieli, że z czasem klątwa rozprzestrzeni się, dlatego dyrektor poprosił Severusa, aby ten zabił go, zanim zacznie straszliwie cierpieć. Poszukiwanie horkruksów przez Harry'ego Lekcje z Dumbledore'em W latach szkolnych 1996 – 1997, Dumbledore postanowił podzielić się z Harrym wszystkimi odkryciami na temat horkruksów Voldemorta. Wykorzystując myślodsiewnię, pokazał Harry'emu kilka wspomnień z kolejnych etapów życia Toma Riddle'a. W czasie tych lekcji, Dumbledore starał się pokazać Harry'emu i zrozumieć zachowania i sposób myślenia Voldemorta. W styczniu 1997 roku Dumbledore pokazał Harry'emu wspomnienie spotkania Toma Riddle'a z Mistrzem Eliksirów, Horacym Slughornem, który niedawno powrócił do Hogwartu po przejściu na emeryturę. Okazało się, że wspomnienie było uszkodzone, do czego doprowadził Slughorn, chcąc ukryć całą prawdę o nim. mały|prawo|262x262px|Wspomnienie Slughorne'a Zadaniem Harry'ego było wydobycie ze Slughorna prawdziwego wspomnienia, co udało mu się kilka miesięcy później za pomocą eliksiru Felix Felicis. Od razu ruszył z prawdziwym wspomnieniem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, gdzie mimo później godziny zdecydowali się obejrzeć wspomnienie w myślodsiewni. Voldemort zapytał profesora Slughorna, czy swoją duszę można rozszczepić na siedem części. Po tym szokującym odkryciu Harry i Dumbledore zastanawiali się, które przedmioty mogły zostać horkruksami. Doszli do wniosku, że zostały jeszcze cztery horkruksy, które trzeba zniszczyć: Puchar Hufflepuff, Medalion Slytherina, przedmiot należący do Ravenclaw lub Gryffindora oraz wąż Voldemorta, Nagini. Poszukiwanie medalionu Slytherina mały|lewo|190px|Jaskinia W czerwcu 1996 roku Harry i Dumbledore wyruszyli do jaskini nad morzem, szukając horkruksa. Albus uważał, że jaskinia może być miejscem, w którym znajdował się horkruks, ponieważ była odległa, trudno dostępna oraz miała pewne znaczenie dla Voldemorta, który w dzieciństwie skrzywdził w niej dwie sieroty. Horkruks był bardzo dobrze chroniony, pierwszym co Harry i Dumbledore musieli zrobić, była zapłata własną krwią, która otwierała wejście do jaskini. W środku znajdowało się ogromne czarne jezioro, z małą wyspą na jego środku, z której biło mgliste, zielone światło. Po nieudanej próbie przywołania horkruksa przez Harry'ego, Dumbledore wykrył w wodzie niewidzialną łódź i podniósł ją. Płynąc dyskutowali nad innymi środkami ochrony, które mógł zastosować Voldemort, zauważyli wtedy, że na dnie jeziora spokojnie leżą inferiusy. mały|prawo|183px|Jeden z inferiusów, który zaatakował Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a Na wyspie znajdowała się czara wypełniona dziwnym eliksirem. Dumbledore odkrył, że jedynym sposobem wydostania horkruksa z dna czary było wypicie eliksiru. Nakazał Harry’emu, aby bez względu na to, co może się stać, podawał mu eliksir do czasu, aż osuszy czarę. Profesor z każdym kielichem wypełnionym eliksirem stawał się coraz słabszy, w końcu niemal stracił przytomność i zaczął coś mamrotać. Harry, chociaż był przerażony, wmusił Dumbledore'owi kolejne kielichy wypełnione eliksirem. Gdy czara została opróżniona, na jej dnie pojawił się medalion. Dumbledore odzyskał świadomość, lecz ogarnęło go wielkie uczucie pragnienia i znów zaczął słabnąć. Harry próbował wypełnić kielich wodą stosując zaklęcie Aguamenti, ale każda próba kończyła się niepowodzeniem – woda znikała z kielicha. W akcie desperacji Harry nabrał wodę z jeziora. Tym razem woda nie zniknęła. Harry oblał nieprzytomnego już Dumbledore'a wodą i wlał mu kilka kropel do ust. W czasie gdy próbował ocucić Dumbledore'a, ciała w jeziorze ożyły. Inferiusy zaczęły wychodzić z wody i zwróciły się w stronę Harry’ego i profesora. Harry zaczął rzucać wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie znał i które okazały się nieskuteczne w walce z inferiusami. Gdy już się poddał i Inferiusy niosły go do wód jeziora, odzyskał świadomość Dumbledore. [[Plik:Partis Temporus2.gif|mały|prawo|232px|Zaklęcie Partis Temporus]] Przy pomocy zaklęcia Partis Temporus wyczarował płomień, którego ciepło było nie do zniesienia dla inferiusów. Pozostawiły one Harry’ego i uciekły do wody. Gdy tafla jeziora się uspokoiła, Dumbledore zabrał medalion z czary i wraz z Harrym wrócił do brzegu jeziora. Wspólnie opuścili jaskinię. Bardzo osłabiony Dumbledore nie miał sił teleportować się. Harry, chociaż nie posiadał jeszcze do tego prawa, teleportował siebie i profesora do HogsmeadeHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) . mały|lewo|200px|Śmierć Dumbledore'a Po bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną i śmierci Dumbledore'a Harry odkrył, że medalion był fałszywy. Prawdziwy horkruks został zabrany przez tajemniczą osobę, która nazywała się R.A.B. Potter był zrozpaczony tym faktem, uważał, że Dumbledore umarł na próżno. Wiedząc, że Dumbledore nie bez powodu przekazywał mu wiedzę na temat życia Voldemorta oraz horkruksów, Harry zdecydował się kontynuować poszukiwania. Kiedy powiedział Ronowi i Hermionie, z którymi dzielił się wszystkim, czego nauczył go Dumbledore, że zamierza opuścić Hogwart, przyjaciele postanowili dołączyć do niego w jego misji''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' .Latem 1997 roku próbowali dowiedzieć się, kim jest tajemniczy R.A.B., jednak nie udało im się znaleźć żadnych informacji. Po upadku Ministerstwa Magii, Harry, Ron i Hermiona uciekli na Grimmauld Place 12, gdzie Harry szybko odkrył tożsamość R.A.B. Był nim brat Syriusza – Regulus Black II, śmierciożerca, który postanowił odłączyć się od zwolenników Voldemorta, za co został zamordowany''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' . Po przeszukaniu domu Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że medalion był jednym z przedmiotów, które dwa lata temu wyrzucili w wakacje 1995 roku. mały|prawo|188x188px|Medalion i liścik Regulusa Blacka Harry pamiętał, że Stworek wiele takich przedmiotów chował w swojej skrytce, aby ocalić pamiątki rodu Blacków. Potter wezwał Stworka i zapytał skrzata o medalion. Stworek opowiedział im historię Regulusa wśród śmierciożerców. Powiedział im, że młody czarodziej próbował zniszczyć medalion, ale nie udało mu się to, i że został skradziony z Grimmauld Place 12 przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Harry rozkazał Stworkowi znaleźć Mundungusa i sprowadzić go. Trzy dni później Stworek wrócił z Fletcherem. Mundungus powiedział im, że medalion został mu odebrany przez jakąś wiedźmę z Ministerstwa, która przypominała ropuchę. Po wysłuchaniu Mundungusa, Harry, Ron i Hermiona domyślili się, że medalion był teraz w posiadaniu Dolores Umbridge. Przyjaciele postanowili włamać się do Ministerstwa Magii i osobiście odebrać Umbridge medalion. Po miesiącu obserwowania Ministerstwa pod peleryną-niewidką i układania planu, trio uznało, że to odpowiedni czas. 2 września Harry (przebrany za Alberta Runcorna), Ron (przebrany za Reginalda Cattermole'a) i Hermiona (przebrana za Mafaldę Hopkirk) przeniknęli do Ministerstwa Magii. Wkrótce zostali rozdzieleni, ponieważ Cattermole dostał polecenie powstrzymania deszczu w biurze Yaxleya, a Mafalda została wysłana na Komisje Rejestracji Mugolaków jako stenotypistka''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' . Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ich plan był źle przemyślany, ponieważ nie mieli żadnych opcji na wypadek, gdyby mieli zostać rozdzieleni, ani nie mieli żadnego szczegółowego planu odzyskania medalionu, kiedy już znajdą się w środku. Pod peleryną niewidką Potter udał się do gabinetu Umbridge, aby go przeszukać. Nie znalazł medalionu, ale w drzwiach gabinetu Dolores dostrzegł oko Szalonookiego Moody'ego, więc ukradł je i poszedł szukać Hermiony i Umbridge. mały|lewo|212x212px|Harry, Ron i Hermiona w Ministerstwie Magii pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego Tymczasem Hermiona była świadkiem, a w rzeczywistości także uczestniczącym w gnębieniu mugolskich czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy byli pozbawieni różdżek i praw. Kiedy dołączył do niej Harry, pozostając pod pelerynką niewidką, Hermiona przekonała Umbridge, by odsłoniła medalion. Harry był wściekły z powodu komentarzy Umbridge o jej szlachetnym pochodzeniu z rodu czystej krwi, więc zaatakował ją i Yaxleya. Hermiona schowała do kieszeni horkruksa i zastąpiła go kopią. Razem z Granger użyli Patronusów, by uchronić się przed dementorami i zaprowadzili mugolaków, oczekujących na proces do atrium, gdzie dostali polecenie, by uciekli ze swoimi rodzinami. W Atrium Harry i Hermiona spotkali się z Ronem i uciekli, jednak uprzednio przypadkiem wyjawili Yaxleyowi, że ukrywali się na Grimmauld Place 12. Zniszczenie Medalionu Slytherina Po ucieczce z Ministerstwa Magii, Harry, Ron i Hermiona posiadali horkruksa, ale nie mieli środków, by go zniszczyć. Spędzili miesiące, uciekając i wymieniając się medalionem między sobą, aby zachować bezpieczeństwo. Medalion sprawiał, że stawali się spięci i kłócili się o drobiazgi, takie jak gotowanie''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' . Jakiś czas później, kiedy była już jesień, usłyszeli inną grupę uciekinierów rozmawiającą między sobą. Od goblinów – Gryfka i Gornaka – dowiedzieli się wtedy, że miecz w krypcie Lestrange'ów był fałszywy. Harry i Hermiona przypuszczali, że miecz Gryffindora był nasycony jadem bazyliszka, a więc był w stanie zniszczyć horkruksy. Słysząc ich podekscytowanie, Ron stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Wykrzyknął, że odkryli jeszcze jeden obiekt, którego muszą szukać, i opuścił przyjaciół w furii i zazdrości po kłótni z Harrym. mały|lewo|187x187px|Ron niszczący horkruksa Po zgubnej wyprawie Harry'ego i Hermiony do Doliny Godryka, dwójka przyjaciół rozbiła obóz w Forest of DeanHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) , gdzie rozmawiali o połamanej różdżce Harry'ego. Przez wygaszacz otrzymany od Dumbledore'a, Ron usłyszał, jak Hermiona wypowiada jego imię. Korzystając z wygaszacza, wrócił na czas, by uratować Harry'ego od utonięcia w zamarzniętym stawie. Potter podążał nocą za tajemniczym patronusem i odnalazł miecz Gryffindora. Harry chciał go wyciągnąć, a wtedy medalion, który wciąż miał na szyi, zaczął go dusić, próbując go zabić. Ronowi udało się uratować Pottera i wyciągnąć miecz ze stawu. Harry zrozumiał, że to właśnie Ron musi zniszczyć medalion. Po walce z energią medalionu, który ukazał Weasleyowi jego największe lęki, Ron zniszczył horkruks i powrócił na stałe do swoich przyjaciół. Potyczka w Dworze Malfoya Kiedy medalion został zniszczony, Harry, Ron i Hermiona kolejne miesiące spędzili, podróżując po okolicy, szukając próżnych wskazówek. W okolicach Wielkanocy znaleźli coś istotnego. Po wysłuchaniu audycji Potterwarty, Harry wypowiedział słowo Voldemort, na którym ciążyło tabu. Przyjaciele zostali schwytani przez szmalcowników i zabrani na Dwór Malfoya. Ich tożsamość została potwierdzona, a Lucjusz Malfoy zamierzał wezwać Czarnego Pana do rezydencji, ale zatrzymała go Bellatriks Lestrange. Zachowywała się histerycznie, kiedy zobaczyła miecz Gryffindora, założyła, że trio włamało się do jej skarbca w Gringotta''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' . mały|prawo|220x220px|Bellatriks chcąca zabić Hermionę, po tym jak ją torturowała Bellatriks zabrała Hermionę na przesłuchanie, podczas gdy pozostali zostali zamknięci w piwnicy wraz z innymi więźniami. W panice Harry przeszukiwał torbę by odnaleźć odłamek lustra i zawołał o pomoc. Wkrótce Zgredek pojawił się w piwnicy. Z pomocą Zgredka Harry zdołał zorganizować ucieczkę. W następnej potyczce Ron uratował Hermionę, podczas gdy Harry pokonał Draco Malfoya i zabrał mu trzy różdżki. W czasie ucieczki, Zgredek został zabity przez Bellatriks. Harry później bez pomocy magii wykopał mu grób, pogrążony w smutku za przyjacielem, który oddał za niego życie. Rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami tego dnia, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Voldemort musiał poprosić Bellatriks o ukrycie jednego z horkruksów w jej skarbcu, co tłumaczyłoby jej zachowanie, kiedy uważała, że trio włamało się do niego''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' . Włamanie do banku Gringotta Po ucieczce z Dworu Malfoyów do bezpiecznej Muszelki, należącej do Billa i Fleur, Harry negocjował z goblinem Gryfkiem na temat włamania się do skarbca Lestrange'ów, gdzie wierzył, że może być horkruks. Gryfek zgodził się brać w tym udział, ale w zamian żądał miesza Gryffindora. Harry niechętnie zgodził się na ten warunek. Następny miesiąc spędzili na planowaniu włamania. Postanowili wykorzystać to, co pozostało z eliksiru wielosokowego, aby zmienić Hermionę w Bellatriks. Mieli jej prawdziwą różdżkę, więc Harry uznał, iż będzie to przekonujące. Ron miał zostać przemieniony w zagranicznego czarodzieja, Dragomira Desparda. Harry i Gryfek mieli ukryć się pod peleryną niewidką. mały|prawo|204x204px|W drodzę do skarbca Lestrange'ów Kiedy znaleźli się na Ulicy Pokątnej, spotkali innego śmierciożercę, Traversa, który zaczął zadawać wiele niewygodnych pytań. Udało im się uciec Traversowi i dostać się do skarbca Lestrange'ów, ale Harry musiał wielokrotnie używać klątwy Imperius, aby zapewnić sobie dostęp do skarbca, nie będąc zauważonym. Niestety, zostali nakryci, a ich osłony opadły. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, odkryli, że skarb był chroniony zaklęciami Gemino i Flagrante. Harry zdobył puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, jednak trio było zmuszone do ucieczki na smoku, spiżobrzuchu ukraińskim, kiedy Gryfek zabrał miecz i porzucił ich. Bitwa o Hogwart Harry miał wizję wkrótce po włamaniu do Gringotta. Zobaczył lokalizację wszystkich horkruksów. Od miesięcy miał zamiar udać się do Hogwartu, a teraz wiedział, że był to usprawiedliwiony zamiar. Dopiero wtedy Ron i Hermiona go zrozumieli. Postanowili natychmiast udać się do Hogsmeade, aby dostać się do zamku. Znaleźli przejście z baru Pod świńskim łbem do Pokoju Życzeń. Poszukiwanie Diademu mały|220x220px Gdy znaleźli się w Hogwarcie, Harry z pomocą Luny wyruszył na poszukiwanie diademu, a Ron i Hermiona bez wiedzy Pottera udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic. Pod peleryną-niewidką, Harry i Luna dotarli do Wieży Ravencalwu, gdzie Potter mógł zobaczyć, jak wygląda diadem. W pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu zaskoczyła ich Alecto Carrow, która dotknęła swojego Mrocznego Znaku. Luna oszołomiła Alecto, a Harry ukrył się pod peleryną. Wtedy Amycus Carrow i Minerwa McGonagall weszli do pokoju wspólnego i znaleźli Alecto leżącą nieprzytomnie na ziemi. Wdali się w kłótnie o to, co się stało, i co należy zrobić. Kiedy Amycus splunął w twarz McGonagall, Harry używał na nim klątwy Cruciatus, do czasu aż śmierciożerca zemdlał. Razem z McGonagall opuścili pokój wspólny, aby przygotować zamek na oblężenie. mały|lewo|220x220px|Harry rozmawiający z Heleną Ravenclaw Kiedy szukał Rona i Hermiony, Harry wpadł na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że Szara Dama może wiedzieć o diademie. Kiedy ją odnalazł, początkowo niechętnie udzielała mu informacji, ale w końcu powiedziała mu, że ukradła diadem od matki oraz że został on w Albanii, gdzie Helena zmarła. Powiedziała mu, że tylko raz opowiedziała tę historie komuś innemu, Harry już wiedział, że zrobiła to pod wpływem czarującego podejścia Riddle'a. Okazało się, że teraz diadem jest ukryty w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie kiedyś Harry ukrył podręcznik Księcia PółkrwiHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) . Zniszczenie pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff mały|189x189px Trio spotkało się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie okazało się, że Weasley i Granger już zniszczyli horkruksa, jakim był puchar Hufflepuff. Gdy Harry szukał trzeciego horkruksa, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic, aby zdobyć kły bazyliszka. Dostali się tam dzięki Ronowi, który był w stanie naśladować język wężów. Hermiona zniszczyła puchar i niedługo po tym spotkali się z Harrym w drodze do Pokoju Życzeń. Potyczka w Pokoju Życzeń Zobacz więcej: Potyczka w Pokoju Życzeń mały|lewo|220x220px|Ucieczka z Pokoju Życzeń Kiedy wszyscy weszli do Pokoju Życzeń, rozdzielili się, by poszukać diademu. Harry'emu się to udało, ale zanim zdążył go zdobyć, wpadł w zasadzkę Draco Malfoya, Gregory'ego Goyle'a i Vincenta Crabbe'a. Podczas krótkiego pojedynku, w którym Crabbe i Goyle starali się zabić Harry'ego, Crabbe użył Szatańskiej Pożogi, ale nie potrafił tego kontrolować. Próbując uciec, przyjaciele znaleźli dwie stare miotły. Harry złapał jedną, a Ron i Hermiona wzięli drugą. Kiedy odlatywali, ujrzeli Malfoya i rannego Goyle'a, stojącego w ogniu. Harry złapał Malfoya i diadem, a następnie upuścił horkruks, który został zniszczony przez Szatańską Pożogę. Po wszystkim opuścił Komnatę razem z przyjaciółmi. Poświęcenie Harry`ego Podczas gdy bitwa wciąż trwała, Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaryzykowali, udając się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wiedzieli, że tam właśnie był Voldemort i wierzyli, że Nagini będzie z nim. Po tym, jak byli świadkami zabicia Severusa Snape'a przez Nagini, Harry zyskał serię wspomnień profesora. Podczas godzinnego zawieszenia broni, Harry odkrył ze wspomnień Snape'a, że był niezamierzonym horkrusem. Aby zniszczenie Voldemorta było możliwe, Czarny Pan musiał zabić Pottera, a tym samym przedostatniego horkruksa. Harry dowiedział się również, że Snape do końca był wierny Dumbledore'owi i przez całe życie kochał Lily, matkę Harry'ego, a także tego, że Severus zabił Dumbledore'a na jego własne polecenie. mały|prawo|263x263px Harry opuścił zamek pod peleryną- niewidką. Po drodze powierzył Neville'owi Longbottomowi zadanie zabicia Nagini. Szedł za dwoma śmierciożercami, którzy wracali do obozu. Tam dobrowolnie pozwolił Voldemortowi zabić go. Na szczęście krew Harry'ego w Voldemorcie pozwoliła Harry'emu przeżyć, podczas gdy dusza Voldemorta w nim została zniszczona. Zabicie Nagini mały|lewo|191x191px|Neville zabija Nagini Gdy Harry udawał, że nie żyje, śmierciożercy pomaszerowali z powrotem do zamku i zażądali poddania się. Harry wiedział, że horkruks w jego wnętrzu został unicestwiony, ale jeszcze jeden horkruks został do zniszczenia: ogromny wąż Voldemorta, Nagini. Obrońcy zamku wyszli na zewnątrz, aby stawić czoła zbliżającej się armii. Wierząc, że Harry jest martwy, Neville Longbottom rzucił się na Voldemorta i przysiągł, że dołączy do niego dopiero, gdy zamarznie piekło. W odpowiedzi na to Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie Petrificus Totalus na Neville'a, a następnie włożył na jego głowę Tiarę Przydziału i podpalił ją. W tym samym czasie centaury i inni mieszkańcy Zakazanego Lasu, zaatakowali śmierciożerców. W całym zamieszaniu Neville wydobył z Tiary Miecz Gryffindora i zabił Nagini, która nie była już dłużej chroniona przez swojego pana. Od tego momentu Voldemort nie posiadał już żadnego horkruksa. Śmierć Voldemorta mały|prawo|200px|Śmierć Voldemorta Kilka minut później Potter ujawnił, że wciąż żyje. Wyjaśnił wszystko Voldemortowi – prawdziwą lojalność Snape'a oraz plan Dumbledore'a, ujawnił, kto jest właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki (najpierw Draco, a finalnie Harry), a nawet dał Tomowi szansę by okazał skruchę, jednak on odmówił. Dowiedziawszy się o swoich błędach, wściekły Voldemort chciał ostatecznie zabić Pottera, ale nie udało mu się to. Czarna Różdżka odmówiła skrzywdzenia swojego prawdziwego pana. Klątwa Avada Kedavra odbiła się. Czarna Różdżka wylądowała w dłoni Harry'ego, a Lord Voldemort został zniszczony raz na zawsze. Ciekawostki * W filmie to Blaise Zabini, w zastępstwie za Vincenta Crabbe'a, towarzyszył Draconowi Malfoyowi w pojedynku w Pokoju Życzeń. Stało się tak, ponieważ aktor wcielający się w Crabbe'a, Jamie Waylett, odpowiadał przed sądem za posiadanie narkotyków. Zobacz również * Horkruks * Tom Riddle * Avada Kedavra Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Zobacz także * Horkruks * Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Kategoria:Świat czarodziejski Kategoria:Wydarzenia en:Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's Horcrux Hunt ru:Охота за Крестражами